The Challenge
by Japanese no Otaku
Summary: JYJ story, with a bit of the remaining duo of TVXQ in it, but mainly JYJ! A story about a small town girl with a big dream... Mi Cha is the older sister to an idol, but she wants to be famous herself, however not in the same way her brother is famous!


**Hey everyone, I'm back! Well, not really, I'll officially be back in the summer… Anyways, I REALLY need to explain about this story. Someone told me that I wasn't allowed to write stories about celebs on this site and then they threatened to report me! So, this story is a JYJ story but I changed their names. I'm taking Spanish right now and I thought it would be fun to use their Spanish names! Unfortunately, Junsu and Jaejoong's Spanish names are girly… Junsu's being Cristina and Jaejoong's being Paula! So, I'll use other names for those two. Yoochun's name in the story is Rutilo. Junsu's name in the story is Noel. Jaejoong's name in the story is Paul (Jaejoong's Spanish name without the a at the end). Oh yea, for the minor Yunho and Changmin, Yunho's name in the story is Jaime (in Spanish, you pronounce the j as an h. Jaime isn't Yunho's actual Spanihs name, his actual Spanish name is Dorotea, but I think it sounds too much like Dorothy and I don't want him to be portrayed as a girl) and Changmin's name in the story is Simeon. Okay? Okay, let's begin the story.**

* * *

I was listening to one of my brother's songs, while helping my mom clean up the house. My brother is one of the singers for a really famous boy band! So, I didn't see him for a while now. To be honest, I didn't see him since he debuted as a singer back in 2003! As I finished dusting the house, the doorbell rang. I put the supplies away and headed to the front door. The door swung open to reveal 3 good-looking guys, one of which is my brother. I'm guessing that the other 2 were the other members of the band.

"Paul, you're home!" I exclaimed with excitement, nearly tackling him with a hug!

"Nice to see you, Mi Cha." Paul whispered as he hugged me back.

"Paul, what about introducing us?" I heard one of the guys say. We broke the hug as I looked them over. My brother had told me about the people who he worked with. So, I should know this. One guy had on a deep blue t-shirt with long white sleeves attached, blue baggy-jeans, black sneakers, and he also had a gray sweater vest on top of his shirt. The other guy had a white shirt, a blue hoodie, white sweat pants, and black sneakers. I couldn't tell who them a part.

"Right! Mi Cha, meet Noel." Paul introduced me to the guy with a sweater vest. "This is Rutilo." Paul continued with the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you two." I said warmly. They smiled at me. "Paul, where's Jaime and Simeon?" I had heard so much about the 4 other members, so it was a little weird only finding 2 of them here with my brother.

"Oh, they didn't come with us. We haven't done anything with them since we broke up!" Paul explained. I wanted to know the details, but I decided not to push it. I invited the guys in and got some drinks for them. After I handed out the drinks and sat down, the conversations started. At one point, Rutilo asked:

"Mi Cha, do you have a goal you want to achieve? Like your brother wanted to be a singer, so do you have anything like that?"

"I do, but you guys would laugh." I admitted. The guys stared me down, telling me that they wanted to know. "Okay, I want to be the first person to go down to the Marianas Trench with only scuba gear and my swimming abilities."

"No way you could do that!" Noel laughed. Paul and Rutilo were giving him cold stares. I guess they were telling him to shut his mouth, without saying anything at all.

"It's okay, you two. The whole village has laughed at me about this." I assured them, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves. Secretly, I wanted to prove everyone wrong. Especially, Noel. I don't know why, but I really felt like I had to prove him wrong!

The Next Day

I was on a flight to Hong Kong, without telling anyone. "They must be worried about me." I thought to myself. The flight to Hong Kong was 4 hours, so I just watched a couple of movies. By the time the plane got to Hong Kong, it was the evening. The Vancouver flight wouldn't be here for another 2 hours! Sighing to myself, I decided to go eat something. Finally, the flight to Vancouver came! It was about 13 hours! When I got onto the plane, I fell asleep as soon as possible, since I already had dinner and because it was already dusk. When I woke up the next day, 8 of the 13 hours were gone. I washed my face and ordered breakfast from the staff that was coming around. Breakfast didn't take long, so I watched 2 more movies. By the time the second movie was over, the plane was about to land.

When I got off of the plane, I went to find a taxi to take me near the Pacific Ocean. The taxi driver took me to the very edge of British Columbia. I watched boats dock and others set sail.

"You have to get on to a ferry to get to Vancouver Island. Go to Tofino beach after getting to Vancouver Island. That's the closest place to the Pacific Ocean." The taxi driver told me, with a lot of detail.

"Thank you, sir." I thanked gratefully. I got out of the taxi to go catch the ferry. Before I was out of earshot, I heard the man say that my dream was impossible. I don't know who he was talking to and I really didn't have the time to care. I got onto the ferry to Vancouver Island. The ferry ride only felt like 20 minutes, but I knew I was on it for at least an hour.

Fresh sunshine was the first thing that hit me when I ot out of the ferry. Next, was a cool breeze. I smiled to myself about the adventure I was going to have. Stopping some guys, I asked:

"Do you guys know where Tofino beach is?"

"Why do you want to know?" One of the guys questioned. He looked pretty mean compared to the other two guys.

"I want to swim to the bottom of Marianas Trench! Just with scuba gear and my swimming skills!" I told them, determination inevident in my voice. The guys burst out laughing like they were 3 big idiots!

"You'll never accomplish that!" One of the guys laughed. He was one of the guys that I assumed was nice. Boy, was I wrong.

"Hey, everyone!" The last guy yelled out. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He pointed to me. "She wants to go down to the Marianas Trench with scuba gear and her swimming skills!"

As expected, the crowd burst out laughing! I heard many insults and negative comments. Tears were threatening to come out! Before they did, I ran into a nearby Tim Horton's shop. Thankfully, they didn't follow me. "Maybe I should go back to Korea. No one believes in me!" I sobbed, not loud enough for other people to hear. My sobbing was interrupted by a pair of girls, who were talking about something interesting. I heard one girl saying something about a wise man. "I should talk to the wise man before deciding." I told myself. I went up to the girls and said:

"Excuse me; I overheard your conversation about the wise man. Can you girls please tell me where the wise man is?"

"The wise man is famous around here! He owns a one of the stalls near Tofino beach." The girl told me. It was the same girl who I overheard talking about the wise man. I told them that I didn't know the way to Tofino beach and her friend gave me the directions. Leaving the shop and following the directions that the girl gave me, I found Tofino beach. In a matter of minutes, I also found the booth with the wise man.

"Believe in yourself." I heard a scratchy voice say. I jumped at the sudden voice. Not to mention that it was a bit creepy. I looked to where the wise man was standing. "You want to know whether to go down to the Marianas Trench or not. Believe in yourself. It will lead you the right way!" He explained, pulling out scuba gear and handing it to me. I was speechless about how he knew what I was going to say before I even said it. But, I ignored it. Nodding a thank you to the wise man, I was off.

The day was clear. It was warm too. Great day for swimming. The fear and negativity from my heart was gone. I was determined now, more than ever! Breathing in the smell of the salty sea air, I dove down into the water.

At home, back in Korea, Paul was pacing around madly. "Can you please relax, Paul?" Rutilo asked.

"Relax? How can I relax? Rutilo, how would you feel if it was your little brother that went missing?" Rutilo didn't have an answer. I knew he agreed with me. If it were his brother in this situation, Rutilo would be worried to death.

"Paul, may I remind you that she's your older sister?" Noel reminded me. "She can take care of herself. Just wait."

I was amazed at how beautiful the Pacific Ocean was. "Enough gawking!" I scolded myself. "My oxygen will run out if I don't get moving!" I kept on swimming. Personally, I'm a fast swimmer. So, it wouldn't have taken long. But, there was a high water pressure! I was so close to reaching the bottom that I could see it. Then, I felt a tug on my ankle! Looking back, I saw that a strand of seaweed had caught hold of my ankle. Not good! Especially when my oxygen was running low and the water pressure was so high! I was pulling on the seaweed, desperately trying to escape it`s grasp. In the end, I failed. I couldn`t do it. Everyone was right. I was going to die!

"Believe in yourself." The wise man's words echoed in my head. I remembered what he had said. He was right; I had to believe in myself to succeed.

"I have to keep going!" I encouraged myself. "I have to prove myself!" I recited this same line in my head, over and over again. By the time I realized it, I was sitting at the bottom of the Marianas Trench! I didn't even realize that I had pulled so hard with my leg that the seaweed came undone. Smiling to myself, in victory. There was a sudden flash of light. Turning my head, I see a submarine with the wise man in it. I'm guessing that he took a pic of me at the very bottom of the Marianas Trench. He pointed to the back of the submarine. Knowing that submarines had chambers to get the scuba divers back into them, I looked for the opened chamber. Finally, I found it and went in. After the water was drained, I went into the main part of the submarine.

As we surfaced, I could see many people waiting for us. I didn't care. I had to get home. My brother would kill me for not telling him where I was. Also, for making him worry sick about me. Running past the crowd, I went straight to a taxi. The taxi dropped me off at the airport, and I boarded the plane to Hong Kong. Then, another plane to Korea.

By the next day, I was home. I burst through the door of my parent's house, greeted by the stares of the 3 guys! Before Paul could say anything, there was a knock on the door. A mob of people came storming in as soon as Paul opened the door! They were all talking at the same time that I couldn't hear anything they were saying. But, I knew they were talking about what happened yesterday. The whole Marianas Trench thing. It was a big news story!

"You actually did it?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, I did!" I winked.

"You're more amazing than I thought!" Noel commented. I smiled at him. When he wasn't being annoying and full of himself, he really was a sweet guy. That's when I realized why I wanted to prove Noel wrong. I liked him! "Um… Would you consider to going out on a date with me?" This question of his, it caught me off guard. He must have talked to my brother about this before I came back. Knowing Paul, he wouldn't let just anyone date his favourite older sister. However, I knew that Noel was a player.

"I don't date players Noel!" I told him. Even through all the chattering, I heard the laughter of Rutilo and Paul. I'm guessing that was funny to them. Now that I think about it, Paul told me that Simeon always made that joke about Noel.

"You're just like Simeon!" He pouted. I'm not a player! Damn it Paul, what have you been telling her about me?" Noel sounded angry at my brother. I giggled as I overheard Paul say that he had told me nothing.

"Noel, I was joking!" I admitted, giving him a hug. What a great 4 days it's been for me! It was so perfect! No one believed in me when I told them about my goal. I went to Marianas Trench and proved them all wrong! Came back to Korea, becoming famous in the village. To top it all off, I got the guy I liked! The wise man was right. When you believe in yourself, it will lead you the right way. Those are the wise words that I live by now.

**The End**


End file.
